Without Any Disruptions
by Emberleigh
Summary: Is unrequited love the problem or did someone give out false information? Find out how manipulative Hermione can be to get just what she wants...Harry.


***Well this here will have to be my very first fanfic. I read them all the time but normally stick to originals. They're pretty good...not that I'd give myself a shameless plug or anything. Okay back to the point! So I was reading them and they were...um lacking. I guess that's an adequate enough word. Not to say this will be anything like my favorite authors here yet it's been bothering me. Good god help me...

  


I don't really own the plot too much. It hasn't been done entirely like this yet it is similar to others. Of course I don't own anything. Harry Potter or any of the characters hardly belong to me. Although I wouldn't mind Draco and occasionally Harry to keep me company. And let me remind you all this is fanfiction. That means the characters will be out of...character? Well you know what I mean. Just read and it and tell me what you think. Thanks...***

  
  


Here I am again, and you'll never guess what I'm doing. No, I'm not reading even though my face is currently stuck in a book and hasn't come up for air in the last hour at least. I'm daydreaming and the next person that tries to disrupt me will have to pull my wand out of a certain area that I wouldn't mind seeing without his sexy boxers... Argh there I go again. Sometimes I just seem to go off on these random tangents. It's his own fault.

  


I swear I would have been fine this year. Last year I could have just filed it off as a crush. Who hasn't had a simple crush on one of their friends? It's hard not to when you've known him for so long and gone through hell with him. Then he has to be incredibly sweet and says the best things at exactly the right time. In layman terms it sucks to high hell. 

  


Oh and I try not to even think about how yummy he is now. Saying he has grown up and filled out would have to be an understatement. I'm sitting here allowing everyone else to believe I'm studying while in reality I'm lusting over him. His body from head to his toes is scrumptious. Of course I haven't seen all of him. I've gotten quite a few glances of him shirtless which I've already thanked the fates for serval times. Qudditch has done him well. Toned arms, broad shoulders, nice pecs, and a tight six pack have left my mouth dry and caused me to drool at the same time. 

  


A few weeks into our last year and I'm already lusting after one of my best friends. This is normal right? I mean how many girls haven't been in the same dilemma? You have to have already lost count about all those bad teen movies that overplay that plot. Don't forget those novels too. I know I've had to have read my fair share of them. 

  


"Hermione," a sudden voice whined bringing back to a reality I had been content to be away from. I looked up from whatever book I was supposedly reading and over to a pouting Ron. Hmm Ron...how would you like a wand where Lavender's eyes seem to be drawn to? 

  


"What is it Ron?" That's all he's being doing lately and it's driving me crazy! It's all because of his sister. He wants me to have a little talk with her and somehow talk her out what he believes to be insane. I don't share his thoughts on the subject. Sure Draco Malfoy won't be above Hitler on my list of hated people anytime soon, but you can't miss the way he treats Ginny. If you can catch them when they think they're alone it'll give you a toothache. I wouldn't have thought I would be able to see it nor hear it from firsthand experience but I have. 

  


"Come on already Herm. You know what I want."

  


"Stop that," I hissed. With the whining voice and the pouting face people could have easily gotten the wrong idea. I don't want anything of the sort with that best friend. Sure, Ron is sexy enough and has his fair share of stalkers, crying girls, and sane but shy admirers but he's Ron. The same guy that once had a thing for me and drove me insane because of it. I don't think there wasn't a minute when he wasn't trying to ring me or send me an owl asking me about my intentions for Krum. Can you believe that?! My intentions...as if they were any of his business! 

  


He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes shielding them from everyone. If only I had something that I could throw at him that won't give him a concussion. Why doesn't he bother Harry like this? Where is Harry? Every time Ron and I seem to be in the common room he's never here. I need reinforcements when he's here otherwise I'd be liable to hurt him. Badly! 

  


"How many times do I have to tell you it's none of your business?"

  


"Not my business!" he cried throwing the arm out of the way she he could look at me with wide eyes. "She's my bloody sister Hermione!" 

  


"And she has her own life Ronald." He grimaced when I used his full name. It showed that I was getting annoyed and it would be wise if he stopped now. Right now he's still safe. Of course this is Ron we're talking about, and he never seems to know any better. 

  


"But with that...that ferret?! Mum and dad would kill me if they found out what I was letting her do." I smiled cheesily at him.

  


"Don't you mean who not what?"

  


"Argh!" he cried out and put hands over his ears. I laughed and stood up closing my book. Torturing Ron is fun, but I'd like to go some place quite so I can daydream some more.

  


Steadily making my way to the portrait hole I nearly stopped when my other best friend walked through. He also just happens to cause me problems than he has any idea about. I mean can you imagine me allowing myself to get distracted in class just because Harry happened to bend over and there was his cute little butt right there? 

  


I met his eyes, and he quickly dropped them. It looked like he wasn't even about to say hello. I bit down on my lip wanting to fume when suddenly I had two left feet and pitched forward. A smack landing was already being braced for but instead I fell into arms. Or rather I was caught by arms. Not just anyone's arms but my Harry's arms. 

  


"Thank you," I mumbled while he tried to settle me back on my own feet. His strong hands had a tight grip on my hips which I didn't mind a bit. He can hold any part of me that he wants.

  


"Aye Herm!" Ron shouted racing over. "Are you okay?" Harry immediately released his hold on me when Ron dashed over. I could have killed Ron at that second. Harry was actually holding me and his presence had ruined that.

  


"You need to watch out for her," Harry hissed at Ron. 

  


"Huh?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. 

  


"Keep better tabs on your girlfriend!" Both Ron and I took a step back surprised. Not only had Harry's voice been dripping with venom, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Ron and I aren't dating. I don't want him. I want Harry! 

  


"Harry," Ron started but was cut off when Harry pushed me into my redhead friend's arms. 

  


"Just stay away from me! The both of you." He glared at me once before stomping away and up the stairs to his dorm. I noticed he hadn't even really looked at Ron the entire time. This I didn't know. Sure I know he has been somewhat been avoiding but Ron as well? Why hadn't he told me? 

  


Ron shook his head and finally looked down at me. At first his eyes went everywhere but on mine. It was making me even more a bit more uneasy. He knows something and isn't bursting to tell me. I bit down on my lip pumping myself up for whatever he's about to say.

  


"I'm sorry," he said firstly. 

  


"You have nothing to apologize for. Harry is the one being a prat." 

  


"Yeah but I know why and it's all my fault. It happened this summer." And that would make sense. Since then Harry's been giving me his back more times than not. Not that I don't enjoy his backside, but I rather enjoy his sexy smile and his piercing gaze. See I'm still dreamy about him even though he had just shoved me away.

  


"What? Tell me already Ron." He groaned and his eyes finally fell on mine.

  


"Harry likes you."

  


"I know he does. Well maybe not at this moment, but he's still my other best friend. He's just-" I would have continued on, but Ron shook his head at me. 

  


"No not like that. Harry likes you as in _like like_. You know what I'm talking about. The whole staring and stuttering around you and fumbling over everything." I still didn't understand. Okay I admit I'm somewhat smart, and I learn quicker than most. Yet this whatever Ron was trying to get at was not sinking in. 

  


"Come on Herm. Being so smart sometimes you chose this moment to be dense. Harry bloody Potter is in love with you." 

  


Uh-huh. Okay Harry is in love with me. That makes a lot of sense. Of course why didn't I think of that before. That explains why he ignores me, doesn't talk to me, and just screamed at me to stay away from him. Merlin I must be blind. All those things just scream Harry's in love with me. 

  


Ron saw the look of apparent incredulous on my face because he squeezed his grip on my shoulders. Coming back to my thoughts I looked at him. He looked as he was about to apologize for everything wrong in the world. I don't want that and am not about to accept an sort of apology. Or believe that the object of my silly affections reciprocates my feelings. 

  


"He does Hermione! When he came down to the burrow for the summer he told me. I don't know why, but it made me mad. Can't imagine why," he muttered softly and his eyes drifted away again. "I mean he has everything. Fame, money, whatever in the hell he bloody wants and now his best friend. I was stupid but I told him," he paused for a deep sigh. "I told him you were my girlfriend."

  


I felt like smacking him right here and now. It bothered me and I couldn't comprehend why the obvious lie would. I wanted to slap him and stomp away just as Harry had. This wasn't fair. I never thought I would really have had a chance with Harry. It was just supposed to be unrequited love. Then Ron had to go and share with me that my feelings were returned. That should have been good news. Yeah if he had left it at that. Too bad the prat had to go and lie! 

  


"Why would you go and say something like that?! I told you I don't want to be your girlfriend Ronald!"

  


"I know. I know," he said quickly. "I was being insanely stupid and jealous. I'm so sorry Herm. Harry should be pissed at me not you." 

  


"No it's okay."

  


"Okay?! It's obvious you love him too! I have to go and tell him the truth." He even started to walk away and do as he said. Quickly I reached out and grabbed his arm. He can't go and do that. If anyone should do that it should be. Harry doesn't deserve that. Actually I have my own plan as to issue pay back. Harry Potter will regret getting a fierce attitude with me. He doesn't even understand...

  


****************************************************************************************

  


Harry really tried to avoid me like the black plague, but no matter where he went I just happened to be there first. It's not too hard to know where he would be hiding. After being friends for seven years I can say pretty confidentially I know where he goes when he's trying to be evasive. 

  


It flustered him too. The look on his face was priceless. To see me sitting at his usual table in the back of the library, or his favorite spot by the lake nearly made him turn and stomp away pouting. He didn't though because a swarm of his giggling fan club would be there. They don't know about his secret spots. Those where personal things only I and Ron knew about. 

  


During meal times in the great hall I made sure that we had to sit side by side. He tried everything to get out of it, but I had more power than he was obvious aware of. Being head girl seemed to fuel that little fact making it true. Oh and did I torture him!

  


All during those times he fidgeted as if he had to go to the loo. Just a brushing of an arm, grazing of a leg, or some leaning against him to reach something I wanted was making him squirm like a antsy child. Of course it made me laugh, but I made sure it was inwardly. We can't let Harry know I enjoy having the upper hand.

  


Still everything I did didn't seem to get through to him. Just seeing me in the same room with Ron set death rays into his eyes. He's jealous of his best friend just like Ron had been jealous of him. There is no need for the emotion though. I'm in love with Harry not Ron!

  
  


"Can you please stop that," Harry hissed to me while we were at dinner. True it wasn't said with softness in his voice yet he finally spoke to me. I felt like jumping on the table and doing a celebrate dance. This is a breakthrough of some sort. 

  


"What am I doing?" Oh I know exactly what I'm doing. Can't let on that I'm anything more than oblivious. 

  


"Dammit," he mumbled and continued on with his eating. Ron raised an eyebrow at me trying to find out why Harry had finally broke his silence. I mouthed to him 'later' and went back to making Mr. Potter squirm and mutter under his breath. 

  
  


"So?" Ron cried falling on the couch beside me in the common room. I glanced up from my book and shook my head. He can't be down here. Harry might come down and my plan doesn't include him high-tailing it out of here. Gesturing with my head he got the idea and with a groan left.

  


Good thing he did too because Harry came bustling through the portrait hole not two minutes later. His eyes fell immediately on me making my face heat up. Even when he seems angry and hurt he's still sexy. I know he would never hurt me but a powerful Harry is drop dead sexy. Mmm...

  


"Ginny wants to talk to you." I slowly looked up from my book pretending that I just noticed him. Tucking a strand of my somewhat now tamed hair I watched him drinking in my every moment. 

  


"What was that Harry?"

  


"Ginny needs to talk to you."

  


"Why? What does she want?" He at first looked annoyed that he actually had to talk to me. The look instantly melted away when I curled up on the couch pulling my legs underneath me and covering a yawn with my hand. I tried to look as vulnerable and cute as possible. 

  


"Girl talk," he said shrugging. "I think it has something to do with Draco. She didn't seem like she wanted to discuss it with me."

  


"Did something happen with Draco?" I acted upset and straightened up immediately. "Don't tell me they broke up."

  


"She wasn't crying."

  


"Oh Harry that doesn't mean anything!" He took a few steps closer but still kept a safe distance away from me. 

  


"Then you wouldn't cry if you and Ron broke up." I couldn't help it, but I snorted at the thought.

  


"Hardly." He looked like he had just swallowed the snitch. The wings were beating against his stomach making him look queasy. I had to duck my face so I could hide the smile. He looked too adorable. 

  


"But don't you love him? You two have been together for nearly a year. That has to mean something right?" How did I let him steer this conversation? I was fine talking about the supposed Ginny and Draco problem not the imaginary one between Ron and me! 

  


"Harry come sit down next to me. You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone." He seemed uneasy but sat down on the same couch. It was as far away from me as he could but this is the better than the progress I could have wished for. Good god he smells good. Right but I can't allow him to distract me.

  


"Well?" he asked waiting for me to continue. 

  


"Love is complicated. You can't always have what you want."

  


"Yeah," he whispered. "I guess that's something you have to learn though experience to truly appreciate."

  


"What? You've been in love?" His face pained as I played ignorant to his feelings. Ron better be right about this!

  


"It's...complicated." 

  


"Most things usually are. Wanna tell me about it?" He opened his mouth about to share something when his eyes turned back to the portrait hole.

  


"Shouldn't you be checkin on Gin?" I shook my head. Don't want to do that and leave what this could possibly lead to. 

  


"If there is something wrong with Draco and her I'm sure he'll be looking for her. He loves her enough to admit it and make up for his mistakes."

  


"Bloody idiot," he muttered. I took this chance and scooted closer to him. He seemed to hold his breath but didn't jump up or attempt to move away somehow. 

  


"That's not being an idiot Harry."

  


"Ron wouldn't do that." I rolled my eyes. Always back to the Ron and me card. I understand that he thinks otherwise than the truth but it's starting to rag on my nerves. It's making me want to crawl over to him and yank his lips to mine. Maybe I could snog some sense into him.

  


"Harry, have you ever seen Ron and I snog?" He looked uncomfortable and placed a hand over his stomach. The stomach that I want to run my fingers across and feel the six pack quiver underneath my exploration. 

  


"No."

  


"Hold hands?"

  


"No." 

  


"Any sort of physical contact that would scream boyfriend and girlfriend." 

  


"No." Again another no. I know I'm not surprised.

  


"Maybe that means something." 

  


"I know you Mione, and you're not into the whole PDA. You'd want to keep it private. It's not something you have to prove to everyone."

  


"Harry-" I tried but he cut me off.

  


"I can't see how you can keep Ron off you though..."

  


"Harry-"

  


"I mean look at you. More than half of the bloody slytherins drool over you..."

  


"Harry-"

  


"I'd hex them all if I were Ron..."

  


"Potter," I tried but that wasn't working either.

  


"I mean not that I would want to come off possessive but-"

  


And I did the only thing that I knew would shut him up completely. It also happened to be the best way. My mouth pressed hungrily against his as his eyes flew open in shock. I could have laughed but that would have entailed removing my lips from where I've wanted them for at least two years now. 

  


Merlin does he taste good! Every delicious flavor came to mind, but I couldn't pick just one. He tastes so unique and it's addicting. Crawling I moved closer to him and rested my hands on his chest. He groaned in the back of his throat and finally settled into the kiss. 

  


Well this has gone better than I could have wished for. One of his hands slid up my spine slowly making me shiver and arch against him. Then it tangled into my hair and brought my head closer to his. If I thought I was hungry for his mouth then Harry was dying for mine. Not that I mind. He can use me anytime he wants to pull him back to the living. 

  


All good things must come to an end unfortunately. I found this out as Harry mumbled my name against my mouth and pulled away. Whimpering I tried my hardest to pull him back to me, but he was adamant against it. We were both breathing heavy and staring each other down wanting the other to talk. One of us has to say what just happened. 

  


"Ron," Harry finally croaked looking at the red faced friend. I turned my head and saw the same thing. Harry may take the look as him being mad, but I know that look as shock. After all this time he hasn't even talked to us yet here I am on the couch snogging him. Well, was actually. 

  


"No no," he said waving his hands and side-stepping to the dorm. "Don't let me interrupted. I wasn't here." And with that he raced away and was out of sight. 

  


Harry jumped to his feet and ran a hand through his messy hair. Damn! I was too busy with the body that I didn't use my chance to run my fingers through his hair. 

  


"He can't be serious! Why isn't he ripping out my throat?! I was just snogging his girlfriend." This is the part where I reveal the truth it seems. Otherwise Harry's going to rip out his hair and that would deter my chances of getting to feel it slid through my fingers. 

  


I stood and went to take his hands. He pulled them away from me as if the contact would burn the skin off. Being patient isn't so easy with him anymore. What would happen if I just slapped him right across the face? Would it finally knock some sense into him? Probably not. He's a hard headed git!

  


"Harry Potter would you just calm down and listen to me!" He opened his mouth to most likely disagree, but I moved too quickly and shoved him back down on the couch. "Now shut up because I'm not about to explain this again."

  


"Fine," he mumbled knowing defeat with my hands on my hips. 

  


"Ronald was never been my boyfriend. If you were actually paying attention you would have noticed I have feelings for someone else." He looked so sad my chest clenched for him.

  


"Who?" I groaned and came so close to slugging him this time. Instead I thought better to show him. I sat down straddling his legs and encircled my arms around his neck. Yet again his eyes widened in surprise ,but he lifted his hands and gripped onto my hips.

  


"Are you really that slow?" I whispered. He chuckled looking relieved. 

  


"God I can't believe I was so stupid."

  


"I know." 

  


"Hey! We can't all be as smart as _my _Mione." I grinned. Finally! I'm finally Harry's and it only took being manipulative.

  


"Or as blind as _my _Harry." We shared a laugh and a few lengthy snogs before he pulled away with raised eyebrows. I groaned at him for the lose of contact.

  


"Are you going to that every time we just get started." He chuckled.

  


"Sorry. I was just going to tell you how unfair it was of you in the great hall." I laughed.

  


"Oh yeah that." His eyes widened for dramatic effect.

  


"Yeah that."

  


"I'm sorry I didn't know that would bother you." He took one of my hands into his and began playing with my fingers. 

  


"If you ever use that spell again we'd better be alone." 

  


"Love the sound of that," I whispered and went back to what we were doing before. This time hopefully without any disruptions. 

  
  
  


***So? That was my first one and I thinking if anyone likes it I want to write one with Ginny and Draco. They are my favorite. Oh and if you get a chance go over to fictionpress.com and read my originals. It's worth the time. R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


End file.
